


Methos' Secrets

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [15]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana had a nightmare about Kronos now Methos has to exsplain his past to her. How will she react to Methos' secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methos' Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I did not do a flash back of Methos as one of the four horsemen. I am going to assume the reader already knows what happened from watching Highlander The Series.  
> As I have said before they are not mine and I am just having fun no money being made  
> Please let me know what you think of my story so far kudos are welcome :)  
> Hope you enjoy.

Methos’ Secret  
By  
MCKPLK

Amanda and Joe watched as Mac paced the room. Methos had taken Diana to Joe’s room to tell her all about the horsemen and Kronos specifically. “She isn’t going to take this well.” He stated.

  
Joe looked over at Richie lying on the bed. “What is going on what isn’t she going to take well?” Richie asked

  
Joe knew this was something Methos didn’t want anyone else to know. He only knew enough to get the big picture and was happy to leave it at that but if he didn’t get Amanda and Richie out of there soon the whole clan was going to find out about Methos past. “Amanda would you mind taking a walk with Richie and me? He needs to get out and get some fresh air and if he over does it I will need some help getting him back.” Joe asked.

  
“So if I go will you tell me what’s going on?” Richie asked

  
“I’ll tell you what I can.” Joe offered

  
Richie thought about it for a moment and knew Joe would tell him the unbiased story. “Alright but I want to stop by a place we can get a burger or steak I am starving.”  
“Deal.” Joe stated “So Amanda are you coming?”

  
Amanda moved over to Richie and held out her hand. “Yea I think Duncan needs to be alone.” Richie took her hand and slowly stood up.

  
“Wow I think Joe might be able to beat me in a race right now.” Richie joked as he felt his muscles tighten up when he moved. “Slow and steady.” He said as they slowly started toward the door.  
Joe moved over to Duncan’s side “Mac, he’s been through hell the last twenty four hours. The past is long gone. You need to bury it and leave it there.” He said then turned to leave. MacLeod staring at him as he left.

  
***

  
The three of them were settled in at a private table at a café down the street. Joe and Richie both had beer and Amanda a glass of wine. They had ordered the largest steaks on the menu.  
“So what’s going on with Methos?” Richie asked

  
Joe took a drink of his beer before answering. “This is not really my story to tell, but this is what I can tell you.” Joe began. Amanda leaned in closer and Richie sat still waiting for Joe to get his thoughts in order. “3,000 years ago Methos was one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse he rode with three other immortal: Kronos was the leader, Methos was the brains, Silas was muscle and Caspian was just insane. They were together for over a thousand years and done some really nasty stuff. Near the end Methos took Cassandra as a captive and she has not forgiven him for it. Look we all have some stuff in our past we are not proud of and wish we could change. Things that we don’t ever want to talk about. Well this is one of Methos secrets and it looks like Diana is getting an up close and personal viewing of his life.”

  
Amanda shuttered “5000 years most of that in brutal times. I don’t care what he did in his past it’s not who he is now. If everyone judged me according to things I have done…”Amanda trailed off.

  
“I hear you I was on the streets and did some stupid stuff then after Mac tried to kill me during that dark quickening I went hunting. I wish I could change that but it’s done and I can’t go back. Methos doesn’t have to worry about me pry into his past.” Richie stated

  
A moment later the steaks arrived and everyone busied themselves with eating. Amanda ate about half of her plate and moved the rest over to Richie who was inhaling his food. “Slow down I promise we’ll wait for you to finish and even order another one if you want.” She teased him.

  
“Thanks but I think this will hold me for a little while.” He answered as he moved Amanda’s plate in front of him to start in.

  
“You will probably eat like this for a few days at least your body burned a lot of energy reviving you.” Amanda stated

  
“Yea about that…” Richie started

  
“Oh no Methos said you needed to give it time that we need to let things fall into place naturally. You are not done healing yet and I won’t be the one to make things harder then they need to be.” Amanda stated firmly. “Now if you can’t remember in a few weeks and Methos gives the medical ok Joe and I will sit down and tell you everything we know.”

  
“Fair enough, but I’m holding you to that now running off and avoiding me.” Richie conceded knowing he wouldn’t get anywhere with them right now.

  
“You have my word as a thief that I will not leave you till things are back to normal.” Amanda stated as she moved close enough to hug him.

  
“So how do you think Methos is doing right now?” Richie asked

  
“I don’t think Methos is the one we have to worry about. I think Diana is going to take everything a lot better than either him or Duncan think she will. It’s Duncan we will have to worry. The boy scout has a hard time with anything that is not in his code of honor.” Amanda stated seriously.

  
“Well, let’s let Diana sort them out for now and we can come in as back up if she needs it. Right now I think we need to get Richie here a few days’ worth of clothes.” Joe answered

  
“Shopping I can handle. Come on boys let’s get going.” Amanda said as she laid down money to cover the bill and tip.

  
“Umm… Joe I think we maybe the one’s in trouble.” Richie said

  
“I think you might be right.” Joe agreed.

  
***

  
“Why are you having such a hard time with me accepting Methos as he is?” Diana asked Duncan. She was getting agitated with the Scott.

  
“Did he tell you everything?” He asked thinking to himself (Why is she so calm and accepting about this. She should feel hurt or betrayed) about that time Methos came walking in. He went straight over to Diana and kissed her on the cheek as his arms went around her waist.

  
“Ask him yourself.” Diana replied as she leaned into the embrace.

  
“Did you tell her all of it?” Duncan watched as Methos answered looking for any sign he might be lying.

  
“I told her everything in gory detail. More than I ever told you and she listened than she kissed me, smiled, and said so what am I supposed to forgive you for?”

  
Duncan looked at the couple dumbfounded “He told you about the killing, raping and pillaging for a thousand years. About the amount of people he killed and you simply what decided it must be a fairy tale?”

  
“No that’s not what I meant. Listen carefully Duncan because I’m only going to argue my point once. Now sit!” Diana stated patiently as Duncan took a seat in the chair. She smiled and shook her head he was actually sulking.

  
“Alright lets here it.” Duncan grumbled He could see Methos as he sprawled into the couch pulling Diana down in front of him. He was trying to suppress a smirk.

  
“As he told you it was a different time a different mindset. When he told you Cassandra was nothing he was right back then animals and crops were worth more than her life. She was nothing more than something to help her family advance in the tribe. She really was nothing, simply property.” Diana stated

  
“But it’s wrong.” Duncan argued

  
“Not according to society back then it wasn’t. A husband or slave owner had the right to do anything they wanted to their property. Although he might have taken it a little further than most. From where I stand he did nothing wrong for the times. Cassandra however disobeyed him and escaped. Kronos made sure Methos paid for it dearly. For that if she ever comes back she had better hope she does not cross my path because I will do what neither of you are willing to, her head will be mine!” The hatred for the other woman was evident in Diana’s voice and eyes. Duncan and Methos were both very surprised and a little unnerved by it.

  
“You really believe he did nothing wrong?” Duncan almost whispered

  
“I didn’t say that, but Duncan how many English did you kill in the name of Scottish pride? How many Immortals have died at your hand simply because you thought they needed to be stopped? How many people did you hurt during your dark quickening?” Diana asked her voice was even and cool.

  
“I don’t know but I have never killed women and children!” he replied hotly

  
“No you haven’t but I would bet that Joe has are you willing to destroy your friendship with him if he tells you what he did in Nam? And what of Darius I never met the man but he was not always a priest he from what I have read from his chronicles and the diaries he gave Methos he was in many ways worse than the horsemen if he had told you everything he had done would you have turned your back on him?” Diana asked Methos was very impressed and decided arguing with her would always be interesting

  
“I would never...” Duncan started but Diana raised her hand

  
“Did Methos tell you about what he went through at Kronos’ hand? How he became his brother?” She asked gently

  
“I never gave him the chance.” Duncan bowed his head in defeat “Alright I see your point. Methos I owe you an apology.” Duncan looked over at Methos.

  
“Apology accepted but the subject is closed. I try very hard not to think about those times and I will not go willingly down memory lane again.” Methos told them.

  
Feeling the need to get out now that the problem was settled Diana got to her feet “Now that that’s all settled I think we should go get lunch. My treat.” Diana was smiling as she extended a hand to Methos to help him off the couch.

  
“I’m always willing when someone else is paying.” Methos joked and pulled her into a hug

  
“Thank You. He whispered and kissed her softly across the lips

  
“Always “She whispered back and stepped away. “And besides I’m using the credit card you gave me.” She tossed over her shoulder as she went and stood in front of Duncan “There will be no brooding today so come on, it a beautiful day and I think food and a long walk in the park is just the thing.” Diana held her hand out and Duncan looked at it for a moment then smiled and took it he raised and pulled her into a bear hug “What did we ever do before you?”

  
“Acted like children and sulked.” She joked as she hugged him back “Now come on I am starved.”

  
Diana finished they all grabbed their coats and went to enjoy the day.

  
***

Joe was sitting on the couch with his laptop catching up on filing some reports. “Good Trish hasn’t landed yet.”

  
“Well of course not I left her in Greece. She should have a very nice tan and you can tell her she’s welcome because I paid for the extra week in the hotel.” Amanda stated smugly.  
Joe chuckled “I’ll relay the message. Of course you know that if you keep spoiling her you’ll never get rid of her.”

  
“That’s the point I like her and I do need a new assistant. Lucy needs to relax she’s not getting any younger. Besides I’m sure you would love to have a way to find me at any time you would like.” She stated with a knowing smile.

  
Richie sat up “Uh guys we’ve got company coming.” He said

  
Amanda looked at Richie like he was crazy then the rush of presence washed over her.

  
A moment later the door opened “S-tua” Methos said as he walked in.

  
Diana was laughing at Duncan’s quizzical look. “It means ‘thank you’” She explained

  
“Very good.” Methos encouraged “Now what is this one? Agad bhell moanam.”

  
“Now you’re just being sappy.” Diana laughed

  
“Hey some of us don’t speak ancient dead languages. What did you say?” Joe asked as he relaxed back into the couch.

  
“Yea, I didn’t think the old man did sap… sarcasm now that’s something he has down pat.” Richie joked

  
“I’ll have you know Methos can do sap, romance and chivalry with the best of them.” Diana defended

  
Duncan started laughing uncontrollably. Methos watched him with an amused smirk on his lips.

  
“What’s so funny?” Diana asked confused

  
“Oh he was born long before the age of chivalry.” Richie piped up snickering himself.

  
“Are you all done now?” Methos asked “Because we need to plan our trip back to Paris.”

  
“Sure just as soon as you tell us what you said.” Joe replied as he started to pull up the travel site on his computer.

  
“He said you are my life.” Duncan stated smugly.

  
“Ah I guess you would know Gaelic. What with you being a big Scottish barbarian and all.” Methos said

  
“Alright everyone better behave or else I’m booking you all in coach while Diana and I enjoy first class.” Joe warned

  
“Hey I didn’t do anything!” Methos playfully complained.

  
Yea but I don’ feel like listening to you gloat.” Joe shot back.

  
Everyone laughed and then started getting ready for the trip to Paris.


End file.
